Bye
|next = N/A }} Bye is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. The episode focuses on Bryce and Jessica: the trial of Jessica's assault, and saying goodbye to Hannah at her funeral. Synopsis One month later, Hannah's loved ones celebrate her life and find comfort in each other. Meanwhile, a brutal assault pushes one student over the edge. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Thursday, April 18th Jessica gives a speech at Bryce's sentencing. Afterwards, to the dismay of everyone present, Bryce is convicted, but is sentenced to only three months probation. Monty is interviewed by the police about all the harrassment he caused to everyone. Justin, sentenced to six months probation, is remanded because he can't be released unless it's into custody of a guardian. Mrs. Jensen tells Jessica that they are working to get a court order to keep Bryce away from her and looking for a way to get Justin out. Clay asks if her firm would be upset about this but she tells him that she left the firm. Zach finds Bryce cleaning out his gym locker. He's transferring to Hillcrest. Zach learns that Bryce is going to the dance with Chlöe and that they are still dating. Tyler returns to school after having been in a diversion program. He runs into Mackenzie and asks her to the dance but learns that she's dating a guy named Eric. Mr. and Mrs. Baker are meeting with a priest to book a church for Hannah's service. Clay returns to the tattoo shop and completes his semi-colon tattoo. Friday, April 19th Everyone attends Hannah's service. Clay is asked to say something. Hannah shows up at her funeral and Clay tells her that he loved her. That he asks her every day why she did what she did but he gets no answers. He says that there will come a day when he won't feel like this. He tells Hannah that he loves her and that he lets her go. Hannah gets up and leaves the church into a bright, white light. After the service, Clay briefly talks with the priest about Hannah before heading over to Monets where everyone else was for Hannah's wake. Alex asks Jessica to the Spring Fling and she confirms that they are dating. Justin arrives with Mrs. Jensen to everyone's surprise. Mrs. Baker talks to Ryan and tells him that she's been thinking about doing some traveling. Mrs. Jensen leaves Clay and Justin alone so that they can talk. Clay asks Justin if he would like to be adopted by them. Justin says yes. Outside the cafe, Seth sits in his car looking angrily at Justin. Monty talks to Bryce about doing something to Tyler since he cost them the season. Bryce says that they aren't going to do anything because he's on probation. He tells Monty that they're done and to leave him alone despite Monty wanting to make it right. Tyler tells Cyrus that being away was really good for him. Cyrus asks if they're alright and Tyler says yes. Tyler asks if he wants to go to another show and Cyrus says he doesn't think so. Justin asks Clay if he's going to the dance and Clay says he doesn't go to dances. But he gives in and tells Justin that he'll go with him. Mrs. Baker comes to say goodbye to Clay. She tells him that she's moving to New York because it was Hannah's dream. Before she leaves, she shows Clay a list that she found on one of the computers. It's a bunch of reasons why Hannah shouldn't have killed herself that Hannah wrote. Clay's on there twice. Tyler is in the boy's bathroom alone when Monty and two of his friends attack him by smashing his face into a mirror and onto a ceramic sink. They force him into one of the stalls and dunk his head into the Toilet as Tyler apologizes multiple times. Monty sodomizes him with the end of a broomstick. They leave him on the bathroom floor as Tyler starts to sob in pain and agony with his pants pulled down. Later that evening, Zach and Alex play video games. Alex says he's worried about dancing with Jessica. So Zach shows him how to dance with Jessica. As Clay headed to get food for dinner with his dad, Justin finds in his bag some needles and drugs that he left behind. He shoots up in the foot. It is revealed that Nina stole the Polaroids as she opens the box and burns some of them. Tyler hides his injuries from his mother and lies to her about his day back. Later, he goes to the bathroom and discovers that blood is coming out of his anus. Saturday, April 20th Clay, Justin, and Tony head to the dance. Prior to going, Justin tells Clay that he needs to get laid. As the others arrive at the dance, Tyler is gathering up all of his weapons and putting them into a black duffle bag. Caleb meets Tony at the dance, Clay having gotten him a guest pass. While dancing on the dance floor, Tony and Caleb run into Courtney who introduces them to her girlfriend, Tamika. Justin tells Zach that he would've been good for Hannah and that he's sorry Zach couldn't talk to him about what happened. Mackenzie gets them all out onto the dance floor. Alex and Jessica dance together and finally share a kiss. Justin runs into Bryce at the dance. They talk about the past but Clay interrupts them and asks Justin if he's alright. Bryce says how Clay is a good kid and needs to get laid before walking away. Justin says he needs to use the bathroom and leaves. Jessica watches Justin as he heads to the boy's locker room while slow dancing with Alex. Tyler is in his car driving over to the dance. Clay is taking pictures when the song that he and Hannah slow danced to comes on. Tony leaves Caleb to find Clay due to the song. Clay made his way to the center of the dance floor when Tony approached him. Jessica and Alex approach next followed by Ryan, and Courtney. They all slow dance together. When the song ends and Jessica goes to find Justin, finding him in the boys locker room. The two of them end up making out and presumably having sex. Mackenzie shows Cyrus a text that she got from Tyler. Cyrus goes and tells Clay who says that they have to do something. Tyler arrives at the school. Clay tells Zach, Alex, and Justin about Tyler. Jessica runs into Chlöe in the bathroom and learns that she's pregnant. Tyler begins to strap on his ammunition and guns and puts a backpack on. Clay runs out to meet him and tries to convince him not to do what he's about to do. Tyler tells him to leave and go home. Clay tells him not to do it but Tyler says he has to. As Clay speaks to Tyler, Justin and Jessica come out but Clay told them to go back inside. Suddenly, they can hear police sirens in the background. Clay tells him that it doesn't do any good hurting people. Finally, he gets Tyler to lower his weapon by telling him that he doesn't want him to die, that he wouldn't get out of this alive and how they would figure it all out. Tony comes speeding around the corner and Clay makes Tyler get into his car. They drive off leaving Clay holding the gun. Jessica and Justin rush over to him as he's still holding the gun. Justin asks him what they do now. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Matthew Alan as Seth *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Maria Dizzia as Mrs. Down *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Andrea Roth as Noelle Davis *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice *Brett Baker as Judge Franklin Purdy Trivia * This episode lightly references the #MeTooMe Too movement — Wikipedia movement, the ending scene of Jessica and Bryce's case, includes different women on the stand where Jessica is currently standing, replacing Jessica is a bunch of different women that have been in the series. It reveals that almost every woman in the series has been sexually assaulted or raped by a man. Amongst the different women, it reveals that Olivia Baker was raped when she was 12 years old by an 18 year old guy. It also reveals that Mackenzie had some unwilling sexual encounter with a member of a family she babysat for, that Clay's mother was sexually harassed by one of her associates at a law firm she worked for for two years, that Jessica's mother had some unwilling encounter with her second cousin, and Sheri had unwilling sex with one of the guards when she was incarcerated. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Screencaps Videos Clay's Funeral Speech 13 Reasons Why 13 Reasons Why - The Spring Fling Scene "The Night We Met" Dance - 13 Reasons Why References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes